


Chapter 3: The New Season

by Dinthisis_thewayson



Series: Blossom [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective Din Djarin, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinthisis_thewayson/pseuds/Dinthisis_thewayson
Summary: The trauma you expect after losing your home doesn’t affect you like you had expected instead makes you look forward to the new season.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Blossom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chapter 3: The New Season

_“You have a knack for that starlight.’ you giggled, lowering your head now shy at the compliment from your father._

_Your hands dried with blue paint, fidgeted around the paintbrush that was once gliding across a thin paper mere seconds before your father walked into the makeshift kitchen._

_His chuckle was music to your young ears, as he walked over to your figure sitting on the concrete floor of the shack. Your eyes don’t leave your painting as he bends down, groaning as he sits right next to you._

_“You always gotta make your old man work, don’t ya?” he grins as you rolled your eyes teasingly._ _He leans over to look at your work, his brows shot up at the now close up view of the details. You grow nervous at his gaze on your piece, worried that you’ll look up to find distaste in his eyes._

_You knew you weren’t the best at the craft of painting, doing it mostly for yourself rather than the need for approval or satisfaction. But deep down you knew that you needed both of those things from the man looking over your shoulder._

_“Starlight” his breath tickled your ear, as he spoke the name under his breath. You muster the courage to look at the person who is one of the reasons there’s light in your eyes._ _You meet his gaze, but his eyes are still settled on the page in your hands. He pulls them away to meet yours, and the sight of them almost makes tears build behind yours. There’s no distaste. No judgment. Just awe. Adoration._

_“I think I may have some competition” the comment makes the both of you erupt into laughter, the only thing that manages to make the darkness of the rundown shack of Moenia brighter than the others._

_“There’s no such competition here father, not when I learned from the best.” he tisks “No Starlight, this is all you” he takes the page from your hands, holding it up in front of his face._

_“Now I’m curious…this is different from your other illustrations. I thought flowers were the only thing in this talented little head of yours” he pokes your temple, your nose scrunches up as you let out a laugh._

_He awaits your answer, as you try to explain your longing dreams. You sigh, “I was reading the new book you got me-lightyears away-the one about the galaxy.” your eyes sparked instantly at the sound of outer space._

_He hums, “You’ve already finished it, haven’t you?” you shrug innocently. “And I got the idea…of this. It’s the only view I’ll get of the galaxy with my own eyes. But I think I like this view a bit better.” you motion to the art of the array of blue and black with speckles of white._

_You look up to see his gaze no longer on the page but at you. The spark in your eyes is now_ _in his, “You truly are special, Starlight”_

**_You_** heaved in a breath, coughing right after as you inhaled the smoke of your now burned sanctuary.

“We need to go. Now.” the modulated voice pulls you from your thoughts. The Mandalorians grip is still on your arm as you turn back around to him. Wordlessly you nodded, wiping the single tear off your cheek.

_What’s the point of staying when everything to your name is gone? What’s the point of crying when there’s no way of getting it back?_ He nods back at you, letting the grip release on your arm. His pace is hurried, as you struggle to keep up with him. His boots clink beneath him, his visor straight forward on the path back to his ship.You bunch up your now very much stained dress and jog a bit to meet his side, your mouthparts to speak to him but you found yourself wordless. The grief hitting you right in the chest, not letting the words crawl up your chest. You’ve learned to grieve in silence, and you weren’t about to let the Mandalorian see you cry again.

You both walk in silence as you leave the village, purposely avoiding the main opening of it. There was a worry in your gut, fearing that the villagers were to follow the both of you to the ship. But hopefully, you are wrong, just like how you were wrong about everything else today.

You walk for almost thirty minutes in silence, as you can practically pick at the awkwardness of the situation. _Because here you are._ You are walking with a Mandalorian and a small green child you just met, and him walking with an unknown, sharp-tongued woman who saved his ass in the cantina. Not the most normal way of meeting. The silence at this point was eating you alive, and before you even managed to break it-he did it for you.

“I’m sorry” your head just about snaps off your body when you twist it to look at him.

Your mouth opens and closes like a fish, feeling taken aback by his sudden apology. You clear your throat, “W-Why are you apologizing?” you sense his fast strides slow just a bit.

“Your home…” he trails off. He lets out a quiet sigh, his helmet lowering an inch down to the ground, in order to look away from you.

“They were there because of me…I should’ve warned you before you took me there. I should’ve-” you shake your head quickly, your brows furrowing at his needed apology.

“-Mandalorian” you interrupt him. “-you don’t need to apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. Not sure if you remember correctly, but I think my stabbing of the horrid twi’lek, which he deserved by the way not gonna say he didn’t, is the reason that that got us here-” “But they found us because me” you sighed, growing slightly annoyed with the man’s constant self-blaming.

“That has nothing-” “They had a tracking beacon on me.” _oh. You weren’t expecting that._ “A tracking beacon? On you? I-” “-And the child” confusion twisted on your face.

“That doesn’t make sense-on the child? That small, child-no more like baby, that is sitting in that very pram next to you?” you point over to the floating case next to him, you assumed the creature was sleeping since it hadn’t popped out. He sighs, nodding in confirmation.

You let out a huff, “What has the baby ever done that deserves a beacon on him? I mean I could understand why you would have one, but…on a baby?” you shake your head in disgust, your eyes gaze ahead, the outline of what assumes his ship comes into view.

“Who would do such a thing?” there was a shift of silence as the question lings in the air.

“The Empire.”

Now that makes you stop in your tracks. Your mouth gaps as the world swirls around your head. He notices you not at his side, stopping abruptly, and turns to look at you who is stuck to the floor beneath you.

“T-The Empire?” you stutter as your voice weakens. It’s not that you didn’t believe him. You did. You knew more than any other the ruthlessness of the order. You knew first hand that they didn’t care for the age of the people they plagued.

You look him straight through the visor as you spoke out the question, awaiting his forsaken answer. With the simple nod of his helmet, it confirms your fears.

You pull yourself together but before you could catch up to him, the sound of distant gears turning and rumbling makes you turn around. You shield a hand over your eyes, squinting to see where it’s coming from. Your eyes widen at the sights of a handful of speeder bikes hustling in your direction.

Turning back to him, his stance shifting into action mode, “Forget what I said about the village being restless.” and with that, you both take off into a sprint. Catching up to him, the sights of one of the biggest, well only, spaceships you’ve seen in all your years of living.

You hear the sound of bikes come closer, your stomach raises to your throat. You’re two dozen feet of the ship when you step on the hem of your dress, making you let out a yelp as you fall hard on the grass.

You let out a gasp as your head comes to contact with the floor, vision blurring for a second. _No, it’s definitely a bit longer than a second._ You attempt to come back to your senses, as the world around you spins.

You hear a distance yell, not of your name but something else. You slowly, as your brain allows it, attempt to regain your stance moving to your knees and hands. Your eyes try to blink away the sight of the floor circling in front of you. _This isn’t good_.

The sound of a deep voice yelling something out gets your attention again. A figure kneels in front of you within a second, your mind slowing down the whole incident. A gloved hand touches your cheek as it lifts your head from your stare at the floor, you look up to see the beskar helmeted Mandalorian.

His modulated voice cuts in and out, your ears not picking up his words. He looks up from you to something behind you. Letting you go, he reaches behind him. A large, what you assume is a pulse rifle, is gripped in his hands and raises it to aim at whatever is behind you.

The sound of the first shot seems to break you out of your dazed distress. You look to where he’s aiming at, the group of speeder bikes seemed to have lessened in numbers but they’re getting dangerously close.

“Sarad-are you alright? Can you walk?” you hear him as clear as day now. You look over to him, his gaze still on the speeders. “Y-yeah sorry-I am-I can walk” you feel light-headed, wobbling a little when standing up quickly.

At the sound of your now somewhat sturdy voice, he throws the gun back over his shoulder. Raising from his kneed stance, he sees you swaying slightly. He assesses you silently, sighing to himself he takes it upon himself to grasp your arm lightly into his own, pulling you with him as begins his quick stride once again back to the ship.

He guides you, as you slowly begin to gather all your senses of your body and world. Your mouth agape as you approach the ship, wonder behind your eyes as you admire it. The ramp of it lowers, both of you stepping on board the minute it touches the ground. He still pulls you along with him, guiding you into the main bay of the ship.

The ramp closes behind the both of you, suddenly remembering the pram that’s been following the both of you. He stops at the ladder that leads up to the upper bay, he turns to you. “Can you make it up?” his visor stares down at you, his body suddenly dropping from action mode.

You nod quickly, as he nods back in response. He looks down the pram at his side, and then back to you. “Can you get him out and take him to the cockpit, quickly? I need to get us out of here.” and again all you can do is nod in response.

He stares at you for a moment, then turns back to the ladder gripping the sides of it and climbing up. You turn to the closed pram, your fingers finally being able to press on the opening button. It slides open, as the child who you thought was napping was very much awake and cooing at the sight of you.

You couldn’t help the automatic smile that comes onto your face at the sight of him. He holds his small hands up, already one step ahead of you. Taking his small body into your arms, you put him on your hip. Balancing him on your side you’re able to make it up the ladder with ease.

Coming through the opening of the ship, your eyes widen at the sight of the cockpit. The Mandalorian in his comfortable environment works the ship like the back of his hand, reaching from left to right and up to down switching on whatever button or switches are needed.

His helmet turns to the side at the sound of your footsteps approaching the cockpit. He turns back to his main task, the sound of the ship igniting. Excitement brewing up the sound of the engines rolling.

“Take a seat. You can put the child in the other chair…strap him please.” placing him in the right seat, the child struggles to leave your arms.

“C’mon buddy, you gotta be buckled in” he whines refusing to be put down. “You…can carry him on your lap….If you want. Just keep a hold on him. He likes to roam.”

The child seems to understand his words, cooing at the sound of them. You smile, caving in. Taking a seat on the left, you buckle yourself in. You let out a shaky sigh, nervousness yet excitement runs through your veins as the engines roar even louder.

“Hold on.” you shake in your seat, eyes widening at the abrupt movements of the ship as it raises from the ground.

You watch in awe as the Mandalorian grips the controls of the ship with ease, demeanor calm as could be. The baby in your arms coo’s in delight, a chuckle slips through your lips at the sound of him enjoying himself. You think you see the warrior turn his head an inch towards your direction.

Not even a minute later, the ship breaks through the planet’s atmosphere, leaving behind all you’ve ever known.And for some reason, the thought of it doesn’t bother you. It doesn’t bring you sadness, nor the feeling of grief you had mere minutes ago. Instead, you get a thrill. A surge of adventure. You have a new start, a new path.

And when you look down to the big eyes of the child who looks at the Mandalorian with adoration, you are reminded of your own look that you used to have with your own father.

“We’re about to enter hyperspace, brace yourself” you suck in a breath, as the spaceship lurches forward entering the new aspect of space you’ve always wanted to experience.

The Mandalorian lets go of the controls, letting out a sigh as he visibly relaxes. He turns around in his chair to face you, his eyes settle on the child in your arms, who looks incredibly comfortable in your hold. “We’ll be here for a while. You can…make yourself comfortable.” his voice laced with something you can’t pinpoint.

Your gaze shifts to the views outside of the transparisteel, “May…I stand?” you ask softly, not wanting to overstep. Giving you a small nod, your heart speeds up. A small smile grows on your face as you take off the seatbelt. You stand slowly, slightly wobbly at the new sensation of space. Taking small steps, you approach the transparisteel. The child rests in your arms as you stand right next to the pilot’s chair. A spark behind your eyes as you watched with wonder and awe of the beauty for hyperspace. You don’t notice the Mandalorian watching you closely at your actions, yet his eyes reflect almost your same emotions but for a different reason.

You feel tears creep up at the sight of hyperspace…It was everything you thought it to be, and more. You subconsciously thought back to that moment on the shack floor with your father. And you think to yourself… _I think I like this view better._


End file.
